Investigator Becky
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Becky investigates Alexanders home since she has promised herself she would Keep a close eye on him for Raven. OneShot


Investigator Becky

AN: Something I randomly thought of. Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own, I only wrote this story

Oneshot

Growing up I heard opposites attract, it must be true since my best friend Raven always liked scary things and vampires while I liked sweet things. One day she got a goth boyfriend name Alexander, I was so happy for her because I at the time had a boyfriend called Matt but we recently broke up. So Raven was there for me in my time of need and I promise myself that I would keep a better eye on Alexander. When I gathered all my things, at first I thought it just had to be a coincidence since like people can be allergic to garlic and there are people who couldn't go in the sunlight because of some condition. So I decided ask Raven why we never see him during the day and she told me that he was home schooled and had chore all day. That got me suspicious since no ones that busy that use don't see them during the day unless they are hiding something. So as a good friend I'm going to investigate by sneaking in right now since Raven, Alexander and the butler are out of town and won't be back until later in the night.

I climb the gate into the cemetery with a backpack fill of things, when I reach the top I jump to the floor and fall hard. "Fuck I should have just climbed down" I say as feel blood going down my leg, I think I twisted ankle and got a cut from the jump turned fall. I pick up my bat and tighten my grip on the metal bat as I limp through the creepy cemetery, I have to go through it just to get to Alexanders home. I should have Raven take me to some spooky places so that I'll be less scared in the future. When I get to the houses porch I take my small first aid kit and bandage up my cut. When I try to open the door I find it's lock so I take out my lock picking tools that I bought off of the Internet. I have been practicing on every lock on the farm so that I would be ready when I came to investigate Alexanders home.

As I finally unlocked the lock the door I go in quietly I notice how dark it is in the house. I lock it just incase because if they come home and find it unlocked then they'll wonder who came in. After I grab my orange camera and my pink flashlight which has a daisy flower design on it. I strap my metal bat onto my white backpack because one it's dark, two I'll need some type of evidence for what ever he's up to and three since I can't carry all three of them, I can only carry two. His house gives me goosebumps because it's really cold, I should brought my sweeter since my clothes are thin. I am wearing light pink combat boots, light black tights, light black gloves and a tight light pink long sleeve also with a turtle neck shirt. My hair is tied up in a bun with a white rubber band, I picked these clothes since I couldn't investigate with my normal clothes. I shine the light in the direction I'm walking, as I walk I notice everything's an antique and has a gothic style but there is some modern technology. I go into the bathroom to check look at myself in the mirror, when I get there I see no mirror. I aim the flashlight around the bathroom as a take pictures to show Raven. As I walk throughout the house I notice there still no reflective objects, I takeout my notebook and write my observation down. When I arrive to the kitchen I look in the refrigerator, I notice allot of raw meat and a red liquid. I take pictures of the refrigerator and what's inside the refrigerator. I grab a plastic cup out of my backpack since I want to know what this nameless drink is. I poor the red liquid inside of it and take a sip. I keep drinking trying to figure out what it is, it's not good but it's kind of fimiliar, I poor myself a second cup since it's name is on the tip of my tounge. As I finish the second cup I figure out what it is, I make a face that shows my horror and disgust for the drink, it's blood. I put the cup into a zip lock bag, fill a small vile of the drink, I take a sample of the meat and grad a water out of my backpack. I chug the water until I finish it all since I'm trying to forget the taste of blood. I write down my latest discoveries, what does this all mean? I need to see one last area, alexanders room. I climb the stairs and find his room I open his door, I find pantings, I take pictures and look to find another door. I open the door and Poke my head and the flashlight inside. I see a coffin? I snap photo and walk inside to open the coffin, I take pictures of the inside of the coffin. I see hair so a grad it and put it inside a tiny ziplock bag. Again I write it down my new discoveries, I make my way to get outside of the house. I unlock it and walk outside.

I lock the door, as I limp down the steps, I think of what it all could mean, I then hear Raven say "Becky? What are you doing here? Are you alright." Alex raises his eyebrow, I yell out "Raven get away from that sick freak, I know what you are." I grad my bat and get I in front of Raven, I shout "I was at investigating your house. Raven grabs my arms while saying "I can explain" no need I have evidences, as I pull everything out of my backpack, Raven and Alex make a face that shoes how afraid they area. I say "Evidence one is you have no mirror or no reflective objects inside your house, evidence two is raw meat and a red liquid, evidence three is a lot of pantings and evidence four is one coffin." A take a break for a couple of seconds and then say "What it all adds up to is, evidence one says you are ashamed of yourself, you are too ashamed that you don't want to look at yourself in the mirror or any reflective surface. Evidence two says your a cannibal, evidence three says your an art thief and last is evidence three is that you have chosen your next target, Raven." They did something weird, Raven and Alex start going hysterical with laughter, they keep laughing but after they calm down Raven says "All of your evidence says Alex is a vampire who loves to paint." Alex opens his mouth to shows me his fangs, I rub the back of my head while laughing. I say "Wow like I didn't see that coming, see you guys another time, I won't tell a soul." I gather up all of my thing and then limp off while thinking of how I'll explain my injured ankle mom.


End file.
